dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обменник Trade Inn
150px|right Trade Inn — обменник в меню коллекций, позволяющий обменивать девять предметов одинакового качества на один предмет более высокого качества. С обменом поможет NPC — коллекционер, странного вида человек в шкуре бифало. Обмен 300px|right|Интерфейс Trade Inn Что известно об обмене: *с точно падает , может выпасть . *с точно падает , может выпасть . *с точно падает , может выпасть . *Остальные качества не участвуют в обмене. Бывали случаи, когда игрокам с выпадал . Шанс есть, но он небольшой, увеличивается в возрастанием типа предмета. Лимита на обмен нет, игрок ограничен лишь количеством имеющихся скинов. При попытке обменять скин, который остался в единственном экземпляре, появляется окно с предупреждением. Мини-игры Ravin' Wrapper Raiders 250px|right Во время хеллоуинских ночей 2019 года была добавлена особая мини-игра — "Ravin' Wrapper Raiders", находящаяся в окне Trade Inn. Чтобы её запустить, нужно нажать на ворона. Обычный интерфейс обменника становится полем из клеток 8х5, в которых находятся конфетные обёртки случайного цвета и минимум один ворон. Суть игры в том, что вороны украли коллекцию фантиков коллекционера, и игрок должен помочь ему отпугнуть их. Мини-игра представляет собой головоломку, в которой игрок должен нажимать на группы фантиков одного цвета. Если рядом с ними находятся вороны, последние улетают. На замену убранным клеткам сверху на поле падают новые фантики и вороны. Игрок может использовать пять видов инструментов, расположенных в нижней части интерфейса игры. *Трость уничтожает все фантики одного вида на поле. *Лопата убирает все обёртки в ряду по горизонтали. *Порох уничтожает 9 фантиков вокруг себя в квадрате 3х3 клетки. *Копьё убирает один выбранный фантик. *Семечки приманивают воронов. За хорошую игру можно получить особую иконку профиля с коллекционером. A Feastin' Pair of Birds 250px|right Во время зимнего банкета 2019 года была добавлена другая мини-игра — "A Feastin' Pair of Birds", находящаяся в окне Trade Inn. Чтобы её запустить, нужно нажать на снежную птицу в верхнем левом углу экрана. Мини-игра очень схожа с обычными играми, где нужно смешать, а потом соединить одинаковые фрагменты. В начале игроку показываются все 6 клеток, после чего переворачиваются. Если соединить два фрагмента, то они пропадут и на их место упадут ещё два. Задача игры — набить максимальное количество пар. Также стоит не забывать, что у игрока есть три возможности на ошибку, если ошибиться большее количество раз, то игра закончится. Если убрать клетки со снежными птицами, коллекционер даст ещё одну попытку. Если вы соедините 10 или больше пар, то вы получите иконку профиля снежной птицы. Цитаты коллекционера Обычные Приветствие *"Накопилось барахлишко? Захотелось новенького? Тогда ты пришёл куда надо! Сувай их в эту машину!" ("Ya got a heap 'o items? Want better items? Well, ya come to the right place! Put 'em in that thar machine!") *"Слишком много вещей? Я легко решу твою проблему! Пихай их в мою машину и меняй на чёй-нить поприличнее!" ("Got too many items? I can help ya with that problem! Stick 'em in my machine an' trade 'em for somethin' better!") *"Нужны новые шмотки? Я помогу тебе поменять старое барахло на новый, качественный товар!" ("Lookin' for new items? Trade in some old items and get a bran' new one of higher quality!") *"Хош сбыть пару старых тряпок? Вот и славно! Сувай их скорее в эту машину и меняй на что-нибудь новое!" ("Lookin' to trade? Ya come to the right place. Put your items in tha machine to get somethin' better!") Приветствие (если у игрока недостаточно вещей для обмена) *"Сперва найди чой-то, а потом ужо ступай сюда!" ("C'mon back when ya got something ta trade!") *"Прости, но ты же понимаешь, я не могу дать чой-нибудь за просто так." ("Sorry, but I can't give ya something for nothing, ya know.") *"Пока ты там шляешься туда-сюда, не забывай собирать разное шмотьё. Тут его можно выгодно обменять, если не жалко." ("If ya find any items while you're adventuring around out there, ya can bring the ones ya don't need ta me.") Бездействие *"Ты можешь думать, что ты уже не молод, но поверь, малыш, я тут торгую дольше, чем ты ходишь по земле." ("Ya may not feel young, but I've been tradin' longer than ya been around, young pup.") *"Я всегда был нелюдим и одинок. Все эти умники вокруг — они просто забыли обо мне. И знаешь, мне это только на руку." ("I've always been a loner, me. The boss mostly lets me alone, which suits me fine.") *"Не спеши, обдумай всё. Я могу хоть целый день бубонить в своём углу, мне не сложно." ("Take yer time. I can stand here yammerin' all day.") *"Мою телегу тянет невол. Он хорош, но с прежним мулом ему не сравниться. Того я прозвал Тенью." ("My wagon's pulled by a nox. 'Es a good 'un, but 'e can't hold a candle to my old mule, Shadow.") *"Когда-то я был молодым брадобреем... ай, да тебе, наверно, нет дела до сальных историй старого торгаша." ("Once, when I was but a young shaver... oh, but ya don' wanna listen to an old trader's stories.") *"Чё такое невол? Ну, я даж не знаю, как бы тебе поточнее объяснить. Эт типа как вол, но только не вол." ("What's a nox? Well, I don't know as I can rightly describe it. It's kinda like an ox, but not.") Несколько ячеек заполнено *"Помоги старому бедному торговцу ещё парочкой вещиц, и я дам тебе взамен одёжку получше. Обещаю." ("Help a poor old trader out with a few more %s items and I'll give ya a higher quality item in exchange. Guaranteed.") *"Мне бы ещё несколько вещиц, чтобы было о чём говорить. Конечно, я хочу на этом наварить, но взамен я дам тебе вещицу получше." ("I'm gonna need a few more %s items to make a trade. I gotta cover my overhead, ya know? But ya'll get a better item in exchange.") *"Вот так, набей эту машину вещами, и она даст тебе более крутую вещь взамен." ("Tha's it, fill the machine on up with %s items and ya'll get a higher quality item back out.") *"Всё верно. Продолжай запихивать ненужные вещицы в эту штуковину, и получишь что-нибудь получше!" ("Tha's tha ticket. Just bang a few more a those %s items in tha machine to get a better item!") Все ячейки заполнены *"Вот так, сынок. Нажми-ка ту кнопку, посмотрим, что получится!" ("All right, kid. Give tha button a push to getcher item!") *"Да жмакай ужо ту кнопку, и будет тебе торговля!" ("Just push tha button to start tha trade!") *"Если те хоцца продать это, просто жми ту зелёную кнопку." ("If ya wanna make tha trade, just push tha green button.") Идёт обмен *"Одну секундочку. Щас всё будет." ("It'll be here in a jiffy.") *"Могу поспорить, ты умираешь от желания увидеть, что же выйдет!" ("I bet ya can't wait to see what comes out!") *"Вот-вот появится, секунду..." ("It should be here real soon now.") Вещь готова (обычное качество) *"А вот и вещи. Отличный экземпляр!" ("Here ya go, one very fine name!") *"Взгляни-ка, тебе досталась вещи. Заходи ещё, как соскучишься." ("Look a' that, ya won a name. C'mon back anytime, now.") *"А вот и она, твоя вещи." ("There ya go, ya got this here name.") Вещь готова (редкое качество) *"Ох ты ну ты! Ты только взгляни, какая вещи. Сегодня тебе особенно повезло." ("Hey, ya struck it rich! Look at that name. Ya must be extra lucky today.") *"Вот, получите, распишитесь. Отличная вещи. Но ты не обманывайся, всегда так везти тебе не будет." ("Here ya go, one bran' new name. Jus' remember I can't afford to give ya items this good all tha time.") *"Так-так-так, похоже, я со своей машиной сегодня расщедрился. Тебе досталась вещи!" ("Well, I guess me & tha machine are feelin' gen'rous today. Ya won a name!") *"Ногти коалослона мне в рот! Да это же вещи." ("Ain't that just the koalefant's toenails! Ya got one very purty name.") Предупреждение, если игрок использует последний экземпляр вещи *"Погоди-ка! Ишь, шустрый какой. А ты уверен, что хочешь отдать мне последний экземпляр? У тебя таких больше не останется..." ("Slow down there, greenhorn. Are ya sure ya wanna gimme your last 'o those? Ya won't be able ta use it anymore if ya do.") *"Приструни коней, живчик. Эта вещица у тебя осталась одна. Если продашь — больше тебе её не видать." ("Wait jest a tick there. Tha's your last one o' those things. Ya won't be able to use it anymore if ya trade it away.") *"У тя больше таких нет. Уверен, что хочешь избавиться от этого? Не то, чтобы я был против, конечно..." ("Ya ain't got no more o' those. Ya sure ya wanna get rid o' it? Not that I won't take it, o' course.") Клик по джойстику в нижней части интерфейса *"Можешь дёргать эту штуку сколько влезет, всё равно без толку." ("Ya can bang on that joystick all ya want but it won't do ya no good.") *"Ты чаво, пытаешься его сломать? На кой он тебе сдался? Тебе не надо этого." ("Don't ya go breakin' tha joystick, now. Ya don' need it anyhow.") *"Вверх, вниз, влево, вправо, этот джойстик не фурычит." ("Up, down, left, right, tha joystick don' do nothin'.") Клик по руке коллекционера *"Верно, позолоти ручку." ("Pleased ta meecha.") *"С тобой приятно иметь дело." ("Pleasure doin' business with ya.") Ravin' Wrapper Raiders Начало игры *"Help me scare off these crows. Don't get any funny ideas though, I won't give you a better deal for helping." *"Ack! These crows won't leave my wrappers alone." *"Knew I shouldn't'a left the my wrappers just lyin' around... now these crows are all over my collection!" *"I've done witnessed a murder! And they're stealin' all my hard-earned candy wrappers!" *"Gimme a hand gettin' rid of these crows, will ya?" *"Wanna play a game? Help me pickup my wrappers and get rid of those dang crows. Doesn't that sound fun?" *"What, you got something better to do? Help me get these crows outta here!" При выборе инструмента *Трость: "That'll help ya get around and collect all look-alike wrappers." *Лопата: "Cleaning up a whole row. That's smart!" *Порох: "Careful! That stuff will blow away everythin' near it!" *Копьё: "Sharp and precise!" *Семена: "What are ya doing with those seeds!? You're supposed to be chasing the crows away, not attractin' 'em!" Очистка 10 и более клеток за один раз *"Great work clearin' number tiles! Here, I've got something for ya. Take this tool." Очистка большого количества ворон *"Yeehaw! Get on out of here!" *"Hah! Those are my wrappers!" *"Seein' those crows scatter is sweeter than my favourite candy!" Кончились ходы *"Looks like you're stuck kid. Maybe ya ought to use one of those tools." *"You're out of moves, try using a tool to help ya out." Конец игры *"Looks like you're all out of options!" *"Try again! There's many more wrappers in my collection to tidy up." *"Thanks for helpin', but I can't give you a better trade. I've got mouths to feed, ya'know." *"All done for now, but ya made some progress tidyin' up my wrapper collection." A Feastin' Pair of Birds Начало игры *"Let's play a game! Use that big brain to match pairs of food from the feast!" *"Use y'er noggin to remember pairs. Chase off any pesky snowbirds while y'er at it." *"My ol' pops taught me this game. Try to remember and match pairs." Получение дополнительной подсказки *"Yeehaw! I'll give you another guess for that." *"They sure want in on our feast! Scare 'em away!" *"Tha birds are after my favorite! Tha sweet Pumpkin Pie." *"It's a festive time for sharin' but not with those bothersome birds." *"I've got mouths to feed. Tha birds will have to find their own feast." *"Ya'll can come back when tha feast is over!" Конец игры *"Y'er all out of guesses!" *"Try again! Ya can do better, I know it!" *"Y'er all done!" en:Trade Inn